kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88
Hallo, dies ist die Diskussionsseite von Painchen88. Bitte hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht nach dem Peifton. *Pfff pffff* :Falls die gewünschte Nummer besetzt sein sollte versuchen sie es Bitte unter dieser Nummer:0012005569 Da das hier noch nicht automatisch geht, begrüße ich mich mal selber. ^^ Herzliches Willkommen hier Pain88/Painchen88. :) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Pain88. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:21, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für BlaBla Nööööö fällt mir im Traum net ein :p irgendjemanden zu fragen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Ernstere Dinge WICHTIG Der Server unter de.kingdom-hearts.wikia.com kann nicht gefunden werden, weil die DNS-Suche fehlgeschlagen ist. DNS ist der Netzwerkdienst, der den Namen einer Website in die zugehörige Internetadresse übersetzt. Der häufigste Grund für diesen Fehler ist eine fehlende Internetverbindung oder ein falsch konfiguriertes Netzwerk. Eine weitere mögliche Ursache ist ein nicht reagierender DNS-Server oder eine Firewall, die den Netzwerkzugriff durch Google Chrome verhindert. Ich bekomme jetzt bei mir dauernd so eine Fehlermeldung. Kann an meinem Provider liegen. Ich hab zwar ein starkes signal aber ich bekomme keine netzwerkadresse mehr oder wenn ich eine hab, dann nur für einige minuten. frag mal bei gunni nach an was das liegen könnte. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:31, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) So kann ich leider nichts mehr machen. es ist einfach nur noch zum schreien das ganze. bin jetzt mal mit dem firefox reingekommen weiß nur net für lange. Der ganze murks fing seit dem letzten jahr so vor dezember an und jetzt wird es immer schlimmer. das ich jetzt noch net einmal am tag mehr eine netztwerkadresse zugewiesen bekomme ist echt ein witz. falls ich meinen vertrag mit diesen ar******ern kündige, kann es länger dauern bis ich wieder on sein kann. Warte jetzt mal bis heute abend ab ob es da mit dem chrome wieder geht oder halt net. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:38, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das kann eigentlich nicht an deinem Provider liegen, allerdings weiß ich auch sonst nicht woran das liegen kann. Vielleicht verhindert irgendein Programm auf deinem Rechner den genaueren Zugang (vielleicht eben google Chrome oder deine windows Firewall). Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:31, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your vote on the French wiki :) It is really kind of you :) Vielen Dank für Ihre Stimme auf der Französisch wiki :) Es ist wirklich nett von dir :) (I don't know if the automatic translation is really good xD) EDIT: One little mistake here, sorry ^^' Can you delete it, please? :P --Lady Junky 09:42, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II Texturen Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal alle Sprites (Items, Gesichter etc.) aktualisiert, weil meine Methoden zur Extrahierung mit der Zeit auch besser werden. Ich weiß nicht wieviel Wert ihr darauf legt, deswegen habe ich mal alles zusammengeschmissen, was ich noch gefunden habe, dann könnt ihr es verwenden (oder auch nicht) ohne viel rumsuchen zu müssen. Das Archiv ist hier zu finden. --ShardofTruth (Diskussion) 19:18, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Community-Portal Das find ich ziemlich dreist, so haben wir keine Chance mehr bekannt zu werden wenn wir nur eine Weiterleitung oder Unterseite sind. Versuch dich deshalb mal bitte an jemanden zu wenden damit wir das ändern können. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 06:00, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Something to ask Hey, can you go on the tchat, please? :) I have something to ask you :P Lady Junky 16:23, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Manga Hast du eben für jede der vier Verlinkungen jeweils eine Bearbeitung gemacht? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 09:37, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja ^^ hätte ich mir aber ersparen können. Hab es unten zu spät gesehen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:48, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Nachschlag. :) Kannst auch zum franz. KH Wiki verlinken. Drüben sind die auch schon angelegt. salü [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:53, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, könnte ich. Aber ich kann doch net lesen. :P Außerdem hab ich dummerweise schon viel zu viele Bearbeitungen gemacht weil mir immer mehr Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen sind. Schraub du mal dein Bearbeitungszähler nach oben. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:19, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Pain ich brauche deine Hilfe, komm bitte in den ChatHi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:50, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, könntest du vlt. in den Chat kommen?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 19:36, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Naja,ich mach die Stäbe und Schilde die meine favoriten oder die wichtig sind.Und beim Trivia kann ich ich leider nicht anders als einen kleinen Tipp zu geben welche Waffen in welchen Spiel die stärksten sind.^^ Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 07:27, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) "Dieser Blödsinn" Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht jeden Tag alle Artikel überprüfe, wo irgendwelche Fehler enthalten sind. -.- Die Weiterleitungen habe ich zur Vereinfachung gemacht, Tschuldigung, dass ich es den anders sprachigen Leuten leichter machen will, Verlinkungen zu erstellen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:46, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Denk erst mal an die eigenen leute. wäre für mich hilfreich, wenn du im ami wiki zu uns verlinken würdest, auch wenn die seiten noch net existieren. hab ich heute mit dem doppelsprung bemerkt. mir reichts mit der suche. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Außer bei lady junkie hab ich keine andersprachigen user bemerkt, die hier verlinkungen einfügen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:52, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Berichte Mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen, die evtl. meine Bearbeitungen wieder rückgängig machen könnte. Es wird nicht sehr viel Ändern und bei den sieben Zwergen wird die Berichte Seite nach wie vor Ellen-lang sein, aber es wäre etwas übersichtlicher. Und zwar könnten wir die Berichte in der Gegnervorlage bei BBS anpassen, so wie es bereits bei COM auch gemacht wird. Dort unterscheiden wir geringfügig zwischen den Berichten von Soras Geschichte und Reverse/Rebirth (Rikus Geschichte). Für beides gibt es eigene Parameter (BerichtCOM und BerichtRR), damit die Berichte geteilt werden. Wie gefällt dir das? Ich kann das bestimmt irgendwie hinkriegen, damit man nur BerichtBBSA, BerichtBBST und BerichtBBSV eingeben muss und dann die entsprechenden Berichte bei den Charaktern eingegliedert bekommt. Sag was du davon hälst, ob das eine Alternative wäre. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 14:42, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja diese Lösung sollte Ok sein, wenn de überhaupt noch den Durchblick in der Gegnervorlage hast :P . Lass dir damit aber Zeit und überstürze net alles. Bei den Traumfängern müsste es auch gemacht werden, falls man die net doch eines Tages trennen sollte. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:31, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die Amis sind derzeitig noch daran eine Lösung zu finden für Geister und Albträume. Entsprechend werde ich das abwarten. Gut, danke für dein Einverständnis. Dann werde ich das die Woche bzw. am Wochenende machen, je nachdem wann ich Zeit dafür finde. Dann kann der eine gelöschte Artikel wiederhergestellt werden, aber erst wenn es soweit ist. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:35, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ok das kannst du dann ja machen, du weißt ja besser als ich wann de fertig bist :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:37, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Promotion So, ich habe eben nochmal geschaut. Man kann uns nun auf der Hauptseite von Wikia finden. Bei mir hat es jetzt leider etwas länger gedauert, liegt vermutlich am recht niedrigen WAM-Wert. Aber ich denke, mit der Zeit wird das schon. Hoffentlich bringt es auch etwas, so dass wir mehr Mitarbeiter bekommen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mal selbst schauen ob du uns findest. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:29, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja ich habs gefunden. :) Aber man muss da im Moment doch mehrmals auf den Remix klicken. War bei so etwa 5 mal, dann hab ich es gesehen. Das Favicon ist jetzt auch bei mir sichtbar. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:45, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mich heute mal mit Foppes in Verbindung gesetzt wegen dem Spotlight, war sehr positiv. Wir schauen zusammen, wie wir uns besser promoten können, also in verschiedenen Blickrichtungen. Also mit der Zeit wird das schon werden. Er hat aber auch gesagt, die Bearbeitungen im alten Wiki sollten wir lieber ganz lassen, da dies dann tatsächlich nicht mehr erreichbar sein wird, entsprechend brauchen wir keine Weiterleitungen von dort nach hier machen (geil deutsch..). Wenn es soweit ist, sollen wir einfach bescheid geben. Gibt noch einige weitere sehr gute Dinge, die geplant werden könnten und hoffentlich auch realisiert werden. Er macht sich da sehr gute Gedanken. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:23, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Weil ich halt ein guter bin. ^^ Wir sollten mal schauen, dass wir die Fusion bald abschließen können. Meinst es ist noch viel wichtiges drüben, was wir hier brauchen könnten? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:36, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kopierst du alle rüber? Falls nicht, mach bitte mal eine Liste, du hast da den leicht besseren überblick was bei uns genau fehlt, ich kann das ja zur Not halt übernehmen, wenn ich weiß was es ist. ^^ Achja, das hier ist nicht mein Wiki, wenn dann ist es unser Wiki, du Pfeife.^^ Du arbeitest jetzt schon seit ungefähr 3 Jahren an meiner Seite. ;) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:45, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrund Nochmal iche. Wollte mal fragen, da du ja da mehr Ahnung hast, ob du den Hintergrund ändern könntest? Ich würde gerne den selben Hintergrund im Monobook haben wie im Oasis-Skin, evtl mit ebenfalls leichter transparenz (vllt 10 - 15%). ..Hintergrund schaffst du ja bestimmt, aber wegen der Transparenz muss ich bestimmt Gunther mal fragen, wa? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 11:39, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na wegen Hintergrund ist net so schwer, hättest nur ma gucken müssen. :P 100px Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 14:51, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Liste für Artikel aus dem alten KH Wiki # Das Schloss von Radiant Garden Tach Pain, ich würd dich gern mal in den Chat bitten wenns geht, hab einige Dinge zu bereden^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 18:46, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Änderung Hauptseite Hey, das sieht super aus mit der kleinen Änderung die du heute vorgenommen hast. :) Danke liebes Painchen. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:12, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) AB Warum hastn du so'n komischen "Anrufbeantworter"? xD Du altes Spielkind. xD Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:49, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC)